To Date A Dancer
by Wisdoms Daughter6
Summary: "Dating Silena is going to involve dancing?" Charles Beckendorf wants to impress his crush but he was starting to wonder if asking Annabeth for advice was actually the best thing to do.
1. Chapter 1

Charles Beckendorf swiftly made his way down the street towards the dance studio. His watch said the time was 8:14pm so he knew his best friend would be in the studio. He also knew she would probably yell at him when he walked in there but he didn't care. He couldn't wait for her to call him later. He needed advice now and in person. Beckendorf opened the door to the studio and headed toward one of the back rooms. He could see her stretching through the window. He knocked on the glass, waving frantically to make himself known. She looked up and motioned for him to come in. But he could not ignore the glare of death she was sending him. If they hadn't been best friends for so long and practically immune to her looks he was sure he would have sprinted for the exit instead of going inside.

"Can I help you?" Annabeth asked, fixing her ponytail.

"I need advice." Annabeth groaned and turned her music back on.

"No, we discussed this before I went to dance this morning. I am busy today but after I finish up I will send you a list of things to do to impress Silena." Beckendorf reached over and shut her music off, earning him a glare from the blonde.

"But I need more than just a one time list. Please can we talk?" He put out his lip like he had seen Percy do when he tries to convince Annabeth to do things. Annabeth rolled her shoulders continuing with her stretches.

"Fine, but on one condition."

His head resembled a bobble head as he nodded. "Of course anything."

"If you are going to be bothering me for advice during my studio time then you better understand that you are going to have to stretch with me and be my audience whilst I practice routines and such." His mouth betrayed him.

"Deal."

Annabeth stood up straight, crossing her arms and examining him. "Since you so rudely interrupted me today you will have to wait until tomorrow for advice." She looked down at his outfit. "Wear something comfortable. No jeans." He nodded again and started to back out of the room. Annabeth yelled over her shoulder. "8pm SHARP Charles Beckendorf."

* * *

Beckendorf walked into the studio at 8:01pm the next day, earning him a stern look from Annabeth. Same as yesterday she was stretching.

"You're late," she said over her shoulder as she stretched over the bar. He looked at the clock.

"But it is only 8:01."

She stood and looked at him. "Exactly. That is late. If you are going to want my help you are going to need to be on time. I only get an hour of studio time and you cutting that time short will not be tolerated." Beckendorf nodded in response, worried that if he spoke she would start lecturing him again. He knows because it has happened multiple times throughout their friendship. "Well don't just stand there, you agreed to work with me in exchange for my help. And I don't need you injuring yourself so start stretching." Beckendorf stood a few feet away from her, spun three times and reached for his toes. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay clearly you need a lesson on stretching. Just… follow me." It took Beckendorf a moment to start copying her movements as he got distracted watching her make it all look so effortless. He did pretty well expect for almost falling when trying to raise his leg up in the air. Annabeth had laughed at him, but said he just needed more practice, while she raised her leg perfectly straight above her head. He stared at her.

"How?"

She brought her leg down, "I've been dancing since I was 3 Charles." He wrinkled his nose at her words.

"Don't call me that."

She took a sip of water, tossing him his. "Oh riiiiight. Only Sileeeeenaaa can call you by your first name. I forgot."

"Shut up." He took a sip of his water and watched her do pirouettes. "Soooo, speaking of Silena."

"Oh yea." She finally ended her turns. "You need to actually, you know, talk to her. You always get tongue tied and just stare at her and nod while she talks."

Beckendorf blushed. "She's beautiful."

"Well you are lucky that she thinks your awkwardness is cute." She resumed practicing her turns.

"S-she does." Annabeth nodded and looked at the clock.

"We have half an hour more and if you help me work on a routine I will give you more insight today okay?" Beckendorf agreed and Annabeth started the music. She pointed to him and then towards the wall. He complied by going and sitting on the floor. "I have part of a routine planned out but I'm not sure how it is turning out. Can you critique me?" He silently nodded and she got into her starting position waiting for the beat. She performed her choreography and he tried to formulate critiques as he watched. She spun and jumped and did a lot of other things that Beckendorf knew had fancy names but couldn't remember, before stopping suddenly.

She rolled her ankle while gazing at him exasperatedly, "I get stuck right there. I don't know what else to add and I keep messing up my variation and-" He felt lost listening to her rant in ballet terms. "Well?"

"Umm," he shifted uncomfortably, "I mean from what I could actually tell you were slightly off beat towards the end half but you just said you keep messing up… whatever you said, but you just. Well."

"Well what B?"  
"Annabeth I have watched you dance for years now and you are technically perfect almost 100% of the time but watching you right now you just didn't look excited about anything you were doing." She nodded and he could see her fingers tapping rhythmically against her thigh. After a few moments she spoke.

"You are right. I'm not happy with it. I just don't see myself doing this routine I had planned. Thanks B."

Her smiled confused him. "You're welcome?" Annabeth started packing up her belongings, humming to herself. She shrugged on her cardigan before returning her attention to her best friend.

"I have decided I will not be doing a solo routine. Instead I will be doing a duet AND… You will be helping me choreograph it." She grinned proudly and sauntered out the door. Charles Beckendorf sat dumbfounded at her words. She wanted him to choreograph a routine with her. Him. The guy who has no dancing experience and spends too much time around machines. He stared at the door she walked out of processing her words, until he realized she left without talking to him about advice to his predicament.

"ANNABETH!" He sprinted out the room after her.


	2. Chapter 2

A bird flew passed the window making Charles Beckendorf blink. He tilted his head on his arm and looked up at the clock, vaguely aware of the fact that his professor was still lecturing. The class was almost over but he still couldn't bring himself to focus on the Physics lesson. He would just reread the chapter tonight to make sure he understood what they were learning. He returned his gaze to the window, watching people walking along the sidewalk and daydreaming about Silena. He had seen her waiting for Annabeth this morning in front of one of their classes when he left Annabeth after trying to pester her for more information. She had looked really pretty in her skinny jeans, flowy top, and ballet slippers. Especially with the fact that her hair was let loose today which he didn't see often as it was always up for ballet. Beckendorf had smiled at her and she had smiled back causing him to blush. Even now he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Alright we will pick this up next class." He snapped out of his thoughts and fumbled to put his notebook back into his backpack. The hallways were crowded with midnoon classes ending for lunch hour. Beckendorf slung his bag over his shoulder and sped down the steps. He was finished with classes for the day and all he wanted to do was stuff his face with leftover meat lovers pizza from the night before and crawl into bed for an hour. Maybe even three hours, if he was willing to stay up a little later to finish his homework and have a decent dinner. It was a nice sunny day and he rolled up the sleeves of his flannel to feel the sun. Spring was here and he couldn't help thinking of the scene in Bambi where all the animals were becoming 'twitterpated.' Now he just hoped that the girl he had his eye on would be following in the same fashion for him.

He turned down the street for his apartment, passing the corner cafe. A flash of dark hair and pink caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks. Sitting alone in the cafe was Silena. Beckendorf noticed he was standing in front of the window, but he couldn't remember backtracking towards the cafe. She was looking at something on her phone while absentmindedly twirling a spoon around her cup. He watched her for a few moments before she looked up and out the window. Her gaze catching his. He froze. She smiled at him. Beckendorf blinked and waved at her. Her grin grew and she waved back. He turned away from the window, a grin on his face. He retreated back down the street rather than doing something idiotic- like going inside the cafe.

He continued down the street to his apartment complex, hurrying up the three flights of stairs to his floor. The door was unlocked, which he took to mean his roommate was home. Beckendorf locked the door behind him and ventured toward the sound of music in the kitchen and the smell of food. From the doorway he could see his roommate Leo whirling a spatula in the air as he cooked.

"Amorcito corazón

Yo tengo tentación de un beso." Leo sang along with the radio. Beckendorf knocked on the wall and Leo jumped. "Oh dude, HEY!"

"Hey Leo what are you up to?"

Leo hummed with the music, "A little Los Panchos radio and tacos." He gestured to the pan in front of him. "Want some?"

"Your tacos? Of course." Beckendorf grabbed a plate and Leo placed a few tacos on it.

"Salsa and all the other taco fixings are on la mesa." Beckendorf sat down and loaded up his tacos, his mouth watering as the smells filled his nostrils. Leo turned down the radio and looked at him. "So… You seem very happy. You finally tell Silena you loooove her?"

Beckendorf choked on his taco and glared at Leo. "Shush."

"I'm just saying." Leo brought his own plate to the table. "You need to just go for it. Talk to her!" Eye contact was avoided and Beckendorf stuffed his last taco in his mouth, shaking his head. "Don't think you can avoid my questions forever Charles Beckendorf!"

"I'm not avoiding anything." He dropped his plate in the sink and walked towards the doorway. "Now I am going to… work on homework. Don't bother me." He could hear Leo muttering in spanish to himself as he fled the kitchen. There was no way her was going to be telling Leo intricate details of his non-existent love life. Knowing his roommate, Leo would find a way to spill everything he has heard to Silena. And if he was as unlucky as he felt, everyone else too.

Beckendorf shut the door too his room, flopping down onto his bed. The clock said it was almost two. He had some time before he absolutely had to start his homework prior to meeting up with Annabeth in the studio. He yawned and stretched out onto the bed. So for now he was going to partake in a well deserved nap.

An annoying whining noise was going off. Beckendorf curled more into his pillow hoping to ignore the sound and stay in dream land. His bed was very comfortable and he really needed more sleep. Especially when the dreams involved Silena talking to him and thinking that he was funny, and then she had gotten really close to him. Not pulling away when he started learning in. He could feel himself drifting back off to sleep. Until his pillow was pulled off of him and used as a weapon. Beckendorf covered his head and groaned.

"Whaaaaat? Let me sleep."

Leo threw the pillow at him, "Dude it's after 8. Your phone was ringing and then my phone started ringing and-"

"Did you say 8!" Beckendorf sat up. His vision went black and he had to shut his eyes for a few moments.

"You are so busted Charles." Beckendorf didn't even have a moment to yell at him before pulling on his shoes and sprinting out the door. Ten minutes later he stumbled into the dance studio out of breathe and in pain. He couldn't remember the last time he had run so hard. In front of his panting being was Annabeth marking through a routine. She didn't even look up at him.

"What did I say about being late Charles Beckendorf?" She bent backwards and he looked at the floor.

"Umm. Not to do it?" He put on the dance shoes she has in her bag for him. Steering clear of Annabeth he started stretching on the other side of the room. He could feel her gaze. Annabeth walked around him silently. He willed himself to not notice. She bumped the back of her hand on his lower back for him to straighten his spine and he jumped.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Enough stretching. You are late which means we have hardly anytime left to start learning the routine I have started choreographing." He nodded too afraid to say anything. "We will mark first 30… 40 seconds today okay?" She pulled him to the center of the room and positioned him in a pose. Beckendorf could see her mouthing movements to herself as she got into her starting position. Annabeth moved slowly across the room towards him, marking her movements. She laid a hand on his chest, pressing slightly into him. He stepped back.

"Sorry. I forgot I hadn't told you what I was going to do. I only said it in my head." He grinned at his best friend.

"It's okay I just wasn't ready for it." Beckendorf flicked her ponytail, grinning more at her glare.

"Well then pay attention." She moved his stance back to where she wanted him. "Ready?"

"Born ready." She laughed and began to explain her choreography.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth clapped. "Again Beckendorf. You need to spot or you are going to get dizzy!"

Beckendorf was practicing landing pirouettes and slowly regretting agreeing to dance with Annabeth for information with each turn. He didn't know how people could do this. "Come on. If you land a perfect turn we can end five minutes early today." He stared at himself in the mirror, setup, and turned. The blonde clapped again, stopping the music. "Alright that's enough for today."

"Thank. Gods." Beckendorf had his hands on his knees and tried to steady his breathing. "Can we get food? Burgers and fries. I'll buy."

"Sure." She pulled on sneakers and grabbed her bag. Beckendorf downed his water before following her out.

He couldn't believe how much Annabeth could eat. She ate two protein burgers and all of her fries before starting to snack off his fries.

"Good?" He scooted his fries closer to him.

She nodded. "Yea I hardly ever splurge on this stuff."

"I can tell. Okay what else about Silena? I've been working with you for two weeks now and you've hardly given me information. You are just using me Annabeth Chase!"

"No. I'm... utilizing you." she pulled his fries back towards her and grinned, "But alright. So Silena loves thoughtful gestures. The last guy she went out with did a moonlight walk with roses and all the works. She's a sucker for it." Beckendorf half nodded. He hated listening to how Silena goes out with other guys.

"The upper hand you have is A) she thinks you are cute and B) me." The dancer had a mischievous glint in her eye and he knew she already had a plan.

"Alright. I'm curious what is it." She smiled and he swore it was evil.

"Well…"

Charles Beckendorf was sure Annabeth only choose this as his gesture because it entertained her. He was betting that his best friend didn't actually care about his love life and was only in it for herself. Silena probably didn't even CARE about any of this. When Annabeth had told him that a good way to impress Silena was to do a solo at the big party Travis Stoll was hosting for his girlfriend Katie Gardner next month he had thought it wasn't a completely horrible idea. He regretted it immediately.

He stopped dancing- if what he was doing could be called that- and stared at Annabeth who continued the routine. She saw him staring at her and stopped.

"Not getting it?"

He glared at her, "No! I don't dance Annabeth. So me trying to do- whatever this is you are trying to teach me, isn't working." She sighed.

"It's a brilliant plan B, and I swear what I am trying to teach you isn't complicated." He snorted. "Okay that complicated…" She grabbed her phone and started heading towards the door. "Just take five. I'll be right back."

While he waited, Beckendorf scrolled through definitions of different ballet terms that Annabeth had sent him. He was really wondering why there had to be different words for turning. Wasn't it all accomplishing the same goal? The door opened and Beckendorf saw a familiar head of shaggy black hair.

"I got someone to help!" Annabeth announced. Beckendorf gave her an unconvinced look.

"How is Percy going to be any help?"

Percy scoffed, "Well hi to you too Beckendorf. I can be a lot of help. 1) I scored a really hot." Annabeth shot him a look. "I mean a really gorgeous dancer girlfriend. Which is what you are hoping to accomplish and 2) I am going to help you learn Annabeth's dance. Before you say anything, Annabeth's plan is brilliant. Learn to dance now and when Silena is your girlfriend and wants to do a waltz or you know the tango. You will be glad Annabeth already taught you the basics."

"I…" Beckendorf blinked, "Dating Silena is going to involve dancing?" Percy rolled his eyes dramatically making Annabeth laugh.

"Of course! You date a dancer you will have to dance. Wow there is much to teach you young padawan. But don't worry Annabeth has used me countless times to work through routines so I am pretty much a pro. Watch and learn."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy turned on the music and reached out for her hand. She accepted it and he pulled her to him. Beckendorf knew that Annabeth was a fantastic dancer but he was surprised at how decent Percy was when he danced with Annabeth. There was an intensity and intimacy that could be felt by looking at the two dance that was encaptivating. Percy tripped during a turn and the blonde laughed at him still dancing. Beckendorf felt as though he was impeding on a private moment and almost looked away; then the dance ended. The couple held their ending pose, breathing heavily. Beckendorf clapped and they broke away from each other, but he saw Percy's gaze hold on Annabeth a few moments longer.

"I...Wow." Beckendorf said. Percy grinned widely, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Thanks. That was the first routine Annabeth ever taught me."

Annabeth bumped Percy as she went to change the song. "He only started learning dances because he was jealous that I had other dashing dancer men who I danced with." Percy muttered under his breath and stuck his tongue out at Annabeth's turned back.

Beckendorf coughed, "I guess Percy can dance with Annabeth but how is that going to help me with my… solo at the party."

"I decided to bring the seaweed brain here in because I know that he can probably explain this in layman's terms which should make it easier." Annabeth explained. "We have about a month to get you to be comfortable enough to do this."

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy. Let's do this B, ready?" Percy looked at him expectantly.

Beckendorf looked at his best friend and her boyfriend boy looking at him confidently. He thought back to watching them dance together. Each one adding something that only they could, but it brought a completion to the dance. Even though Percy isn't a dancer, in that moment, the energy radiating off the couple could have fooled anyone. He wondered if it was possible for him to have that with Silena. If there was anyone who he thought could teach him to not completely suck, it was these two. Beckendorf took a deep breathe.

"Okay Annabeth, start the music."

 **Please leave a comment, comments help bring motivation to write quicker! XO WD**


End file.
